Mistake
by fallenangelfallenangel
Summary: una tarde, un par de horas, un simple error.


hooolaaa!

lo se, deberia estar actualizando mi otra historia, pero la idea vino a mi cabeza y estos dos son mi pareja favorita de tamers, asi que tenia q escribir sobre ello.

me base en aquel infame episodio de Skins US (solo por si se les hacia familiar la escena)

**DISCLAIMER:** sigo siendo tan pobre que no me alcanza para comprar los derechos de Digimon.

ADVERTENCIA: referencias sexuales.

.

* * *

**"Es obvio que le atraigo, pero tambien le repelo.**

**y viceversa.**

**Por eso somos el uno para el otro**

**y por eso no pasa nada."**

Alberto Fuguet.

* * *

.

no fue sino hasta que estaba a solo una cuadra de su casa cuando se dio cuenta de lo que habia hecho

cerró los ojos y suspiró largamente antes de entrar a su casa; ahora tocaba pretender que nada interesante habia sucedido, de lo contrario Rumiko la llenaria de preguntas hasta que llenara su curiosidad.

pero NO

Nadie podia saber nada.

entonces debia disimular, y tenia que hacerlo bien.

- Rika ¿como te fue? - le dijo su madre con una sonrisa picara, justo despues que ella entraba a su hogar.

como unica respuesta su hija solo se encogio de hombros.

- dejala tranquila hija - escucho la voz de su abuela en algun lugar de la sala - probablemente no quiera hablar de eso, recuerda que solo fue porque tu la obligaste

- lo se, pero debio llegar hace una hora! - le contesto Rumiko con la curiosidad a flor de piel - eso significa que se divirtio ¿no? - y dirigiendose a su hija agregó - vamos Rika cuentame algo!

- solo caminaba... - respondió la pelirroja, haciendo que su madre luciera algo decepcionada.

- ya ves, fue por eso que se demoro - oyo decir a su abuela.

no escucho la respuesta de su madre ya que habia llegado a su habitacion; cerro la puerta y se dejo caer en su cama, mientras hundia su rostro en la almohada.

en un solo dia, un par de horas, un simple error.

no podia evitar sentirse enojada consigo misma y de odiar a la persona en la que se habia convertido:

Aunque ya ni siquiera sabia quien era.

* * *

Toda la culpa era de Rumiko, quien habia conocido a una tipa que tenia los mejores contactos en el mundo del modelaje, que era importante llevarse bien con ella y un monton de tonterias mas que no lograba recordar, habian conversado tanto y Rumiko habia comentado que tenia una hija preciosa que no lograba relacionarse con nadie, y la tipa ésta que estaba por casarse y su futuro hijastro era muy guapo, seria tan lindo verlos juntos.

si; habia sido culpa de Rumiko, que hizo un trato con su hija: salia en una cita con el hijastro de su futura socia y ella no insistiria con hacerla modelar durante 6 meses.

parecia una buena idea al inicio, solo tendria que soportar la compañia de algun extraño durante un par de horas, asentir a todo lo que él dijera, hacer un par de preguntas o comentarios extraños y espantar al tipo de por vida.

sin embargo la suerte nunca esta de su lado (no es que ella creyera en eso de la suerte) pero Dios, alguna fuerza superior o lo que sea que dirija su vida seguramente penso en molestarla mas de lo debido esa noche.

porque de mas de un millon de hombres que residian en todo Japon, tenia que ser EL quien fuera su cita.

no la malinterpreten, todos los tamers se llevaban bien, eran como una familia (algo disfuncional, pero familia al fin y al cabo) es solo que a pesar de haber transcurrido varios años, ella no simpatizaba del todo con el; nunca sabia como reaccionar a las cosas que le decia, o responder a todo lo que le preguntaba, hacia comentarios que la molestaban demasiado y muchas veces la confundian, nunca sabia si hablaba en serio o estaba bromeando con ella, lo cual la irritaba aun mas.

y siempre parecia estar de buen humor; Dios ¿como podia alguien estar siempre feliz? no era normal!

- ¿ y bien gatita? ¿ cual fue el trato que hiciste con tu madre?

- me dejaria en paz seis meses si aceptaba esta estupidez - le responde ella en su tono caracteristico de siempre - ¿y tu?

- la novia de mi padre me lo pidio como un favor y él me dió dinero para asegurarse que viniera - le dice mostrandole algunos billetes.

suspiro resignada

- lo unico bueno es que no debo pretender que me agradas - le dice la pelirroja mientras apoya la cabeza en una de sus manos, aquel comentario lo hace reir y sin saber porque ella sonrie al ver esto.

- oh vamos Rika! podria ser muy divertido, incluso descubririas que tenemos muchas cosas en comun.

ella lo mira incredula.

- salvo que lo que Kazu dijo la semana pasada sea cierto y tu no sepas como divertirte - finaliza el moreno casi provocandola.

en el fondo ella sabe que lo hace por molestarla, pero no puede evitar tomar las palabras de su compañero como un reto.

- Hirokazu es un idiota y tu tambien por creerle, ahora tendras que gastar tu dinero conmigo Akiyama. - le dice ella muy enojada, mientras él asiente muy divertido.

* * *

De alguna manera decidieron que ir al departamento de él (al que recientemente se habia mudado) era la mejor idea, asi nadie tendria que verla ir por las calles de Shinjuku con aquel estupido vestido que su madre la obligo a ponerse, y por increible que parezca a diferencia de otras ocasiones, ambos estan conversando sin discutir de alguna tonteria; sobre los otros tamers, de como la fama los habia afectado en los ultimos años, y de lo mucho que ambos deseaban ver a sus digimon camaradas.

y ella comienza a pensar que en el fondo Ryo Akiyama no es tan insoportable como parece.

hasta que se les ocurre aquel estupido juego que involucra alcohol, ella debió suponer que algo saldria mal, terriblemente mal; pero en ese momento parecia una idea divertida, porque de eso se trataba ¿no? de saber divertirse, no como Henry que se tomaba las cosas demasiado en serio y casi nunca salia de fiesta con los tamers.

entonces ambos comienzan a beber de aquella unica botella de vodka que esta sobre la mesa, contando cosas que el otro no sabia de ellos mismos, al principio fue divertido, ya que cada uno contaba las cosas mas ridiculas que provocaban la burla del otro, ella habia bebido antes, pero nunca de esta manera y la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas despues de una hora, pero no esta en ella en dejar de lado aquel juego, porque eso significaria que habia perdido, y lo peor: haber perdido otra vez con la misma persona que la derroto en otro juego muchos años atras.

era algo tonto, pero ¿que importaba? habia demasiado alcohol en su sistema como para pensar las cosas bien.

- estuve a punto de cambiar a Renamon por un IceDevimon

_bebida_

- de pequeño le tenia miedo a la oscuridad

_bebida_

- una vez perdi mi D-Arc durante una semana

- Kazu te escondió el D-Arc toda esa semana - le dice él sin dejar de reir.

- ese idiota me las pagará!

_bebida_

_- _a los 16 choque el auto de mi padre, casi me mata.

_bebida_

_- _hasta los 8 años solia pensar que mi padre regresaria en mi cumpleaños, luego me di cuenta que eso jamas pasaria.

ella intenta tomar la botella, pero el se la quita de las manos.

- creo que ya fue suficiente - y tratando de cambiar de tema se pone de pie - vamos a bailar.

ella se niega, aunque es en vano porque Ryo ya la ha tomado de un brazo y la esta jalando al centro de la cocina que es donde estan, pero apenas Rika se pone de pie siente que todo el alcohol se le ha subido a la cabeza, y puede decir sin ninguna duda que ambos estan totalmente ebrios; ya sea porque su vision esta algo borrosa, porque la cancion que suena en la radio y que estan bailando, ni siquiera se puede bailar o porque los pasos de baile de ambos son totalmente ridiculos.

pero es divertido, y ella no puede creer que la este pasando bien con aquella persona que la mayoria de veces le cae mal, incluso podria jurar escuchar la voz de Juri decirle "ohh Rika, te lo dije ustedes dos hacen tan buena pareja"

este ultimo pensamiento le borra la sonrisa que hasta unos segundos traia, ¿por que su amiga creia eso? incluso recuerda que al inicio de esta salida, el le dijo que tenian muchas cosas en comun; eso no era verdad, sus ideas y forma de ser eran totalmente diferentes! es por eso que discutian tanto.

¿o no?

ambos continuan bailando y el la hace girar sobre si misma totalmente divertido, pero ella ya no consigue sacarse esa idea de la cabeza.

bueno, lo unico en comun entre ambos era aquel juego de cartas de hace muchos años atras; que ambos tenian un digimon muy fuerte y muy leal; ambos habian perdido a uno de sus padres cuando eran pequeños; ninguno conseguia que sus relaciones duren mucho...

- sabes, fue una pesima idea esto del baile, estoy algo mareado - le dice él sacandola de sus pensamientos mientras se apoya en una de las paredes de la cocina.

¿como no lo habia notado antes?

siempre que los tamers decidian reunirse, podia observarlo hablando con Henry o riendose de las tonterias que Kazu y Kenta hacian, pero nunca habia escuchado a ninguno de ellos comentar que estaban preocupados por el, o que les habia comentado sobre algun problema, nadie sabia nada de su pasado, ni siquiera sabian como habia llegado al digimundo!; ella no dejaba que los tamers se entrometieran demasiado en sus asuntos con aquella actitud demasiado aspera mientras que el hablaba de todo y nada a la vez mientras mostraba aquella sonrisa que ella odiaba tanto

ninguno lo conocia realmente

o el no dejaba que lo conocieran del todo.

demonios...

eran muy parecidos.

en una forma extraña, pero eran muy parecidos.

y quizas ella comienza a entenderlo por primera vez.

ella se queda inmovil mientras lo observa fijamente a los ojos, ¿siempre habian sido de ese color azul tan intenso?

- no se que vaya a decirme tu madre cuando te vea llegar en ese estado, seguramente me dara un sermon interm-

ella no lo deja terminar la frase porque por algun extraño motivo avanza hacia el y junta sus bocas en un beso apasionado, el tarda apenas unos segundos en reaccionar, pero lo hace y la sujeta fuertemente de la cintura atrayendola hacia el, mientras ella enreda sus dedos en su cabello; aquel beso fue tan adictivo, tan dulce, que tarda en reaccionar sobre lo que esta haciendo, ¿que la ha llevado a hacer esto? ¿por que esta haciendolo? Rika se estremece ligeramente y Ryo parece notarlo, ambos se separan fijando su mirada el uno en el otro, ella solo atina a dar media vuelta y salir de aquel lugar, esta casi llegando a la sala cuando lo oye decir:

- Rika...

ella se detiene a medio camino, esperando oir lo que el va a decirle.

si hubo un momento en que pudo evitarse lo que vino despues, era ese. Ella debió continuar su camino, seguir de frente, salir por aquella puerta y quizas olvidar lo que habia pasado.

pero se ha detenido en medio de la sala, porque le intriga saber lo que va a pasar, su curiosidad puede mas y se da media vuelta, encontrandose con aquel par de ojos azules que la miran intensamente, lo ve acercarse hacia ella y estan besandose otra vez.

quizas fue en ese preciso instante cuando ambos dejaron de pensar y se dedican a saborear la boca del otro con tal pasion, que terminan cayendo en el sofa de aquel lugar; ella rodea su cuello con ambos brazos mientras el comienza a besarle el cuello.

y se siente tan bien

ella no sabe en que momento rodea su cintura con sus piernas, mientras comienza a desabotonar su camisa, él se incorpora lo suficiente para preguntarle:

- ¿estas segura?

ella asiente, y esta es la unica respuesta que Ryo necesita, y mientras vuelve a besarla, ella siente sus manos deslizarse bajo su vestido y tirar hacia abajo su ropa interior.

el dolor es casi insoportable, lo que la hace ahogar un grito y en su lugar ella comienza a reir; porque quizas el alcohol aun no la deja pensar con claridad, porque seguramente esto era lo ultimo en lo que Rumiko estaba pensando cuando envio a su hija a aquella cita, o porque si alguien le hubiera dicho que su primera vez iba a ser a los 16 años con la persona que ella juraba detestar, se hubiera reido como lo estaba haciendo; él por su parte no entiende que sucede, pero rie junto con ella. La pelirroja siente una de las manos de él bajar por completo el cierre de su vestido, el dolor inicial casi ha desaparecido y las risas se ven rapidamente reemplazadas por algunos susurros y leves gemidos, al mismo tiempo que una extraña sensacion comienza a expandirse por todo su cuerpo mientras el vaiven de caderas aumenta entre ambos; ella siente las manos de él, tocarla en sitios que nadie en el mundo se hubiera atrevido a tocar, pero las reacciones que produce son tan placenteras que ella no opone resistencia; de pronto siente aquella extraña sensacion aumentar con tal fuerza por todo su cuerpo y no puede evitar gemir con tal fuerza mientras arquea la espalda pegando aun mas su cuerpo al de él, quien continua algunos minutos mas hasta quedar rendido sobre ella.

ninguno de los dos supo que hacer en el incomodo momento en que todo habia terminado, solo arreglan sus ropas sin decir ni una sola palabra, y antes de que Ryo pueda detenerla, la pelirroja se ha marchado.

el frio de la noche la golpea en el rostro quitando cualquier rezago de la borrachera que hasta hace poco tenia, y es ahi cuando se da cuenta del tremendo error cometido.

comienza a caminar sin direccion alguna, mientras maldice a su madre por haberla hecho ir, maldice al alcohol que se le ocurrió beber, maldice a Juri por meterle ideas en la cabeza y maldice a Akiyama por no haber evitado todo lo que sucedió.

maldición, maldición, maldición...

se desconocia a si misma y no daba credito a lo que habia sucedido unos minutos antes, ¿quien era esta Rika? ¿que la habia impulsado a hacer lo que hizo? ella no era de las personas que tomaba malas decisiones por culpa del alcohol, y por supuesto no necesitaba de todo el drama adolescente que veia vivir a todos y cada uno de sus amigos, quienes se complicaban la vida metiendo la pata con decisiones realmente malas, ¿cuantas veces se habia enojado con Takato y los otros cada vez que se metian en situaciones realmente absurdas? ¿ahora con que derecho iba a recriminar a sus amigos cuando ella habia cometido un gran error?

y lo peor de todo es que ahora era una mas de la larga lista de mujeres que Ryo tenia en su haber ¡y ni siquiera tenian una relacion!, no es que ella quisiera tenerla tampoco... seguramente en este momento él debia sentirse el centro del universo despues de haberse acostado con la unica mujer que hasta ese dia solia ignorarlo, su enorme ego ya debia tener el tamaño de Japon; toda la simpatía que habia sentido hacia él hasta hace poco, murió en el instante en que cruzó su puerta.

tuvo ganas de gritar en medio de la calle y desfogar toda la rabia contenida, pero estaba a solo una cuadra de su casa cuando la realidad de las cosas apareció en medio de la ira

la culpa era unicamente de ella.

no era culpa de Rumiko, ni del alcohol, ni de Juri, ni siquiera de Akiyama; ninguno de ellos la habia obligado a hacer lo que hizo, habia sido unica y exclusivamente su culpa.

¿es que acaso muy en el fondo ella deseaba ser como todos y el alcohol habia sacado a relucir una personalidad totalmente desconocida en ella?

ella no era mejor que los otros tamers, cometia errores al igual que ellos y esta vez habia metido la pata a fondo.

y ahi estaba en su habitación una hora despues, sintiendose tan miserable y enojada que lanza el vaso con agua que trae entre sus manos contra la pared, rompiendolo en mil pedazos, el ruido llama la atencion de su abuela quien abre su puerta y pregunta si todo esta bien.

- si abuela, se me cayó el vaso; es todo.

Seiko observa a su nieta y hay algo diferente en ella; no sabe con exactitud que es, pero no hay manera de que un objeto se le haya caido de las manos y haya terminado estrellado en la pared, algo esta sucediendo, quizas al dia siguiente pueda hablar con ella...

su abuela la deja sola en la oscuridad de su habitacion, cuando el sonido de su movil rompe el silencio existente; ni siquiera se molesta en ver la pantalla porque sabe quien es

- ¿que quieres?

- hablar contigo, saliste corriendo.

un silencio incomodo se produce entre ambos prolongandose por varios segundos, hasta que ella se anima a responderle.

- nada va a pasar entre tu y yo Akiyama, no estoy enamorada de ti y lo de hoy fue un error.

a diferencia de ella, el se tarda apenas unos segundos en responderle.

- se que por lo menos sientes algo Rika, sino no hubieras dejado que esto pasara.

Dios, que facilidad tenia este hombre para hacerla enojar.

pero despues de todo lo sucedido no sabe que responderle, asi que opta por lo mas facil.

- Adios Akiyama - y con esto corta la comunicación, apagando el movil y lanzandolo en algun lugar de su habitacion, él NO podia tener razon, aunque le habia preguntado si estaba segura de lo que hacia ¿porque habia dicho que si?

mejor no pensar en eso.

suspiro algo fastidiada, deseando olvidarse de todo lo sucedido aquel dia; levanta la vista y se topa con una fotografia de Renamon que parece mirarla desaprobatoriamente.

- dejame en paz - le dice a la fotografia, Renamon ni siquiera estaba ahi para detenerla!

vuelve a hundir el rostro en su almohada, deseando retroceder las horas y evitar todo lo sucedido aquella tarde, asi no tendria que estar cuestionandose quien era realmente y podria volver a ser la misma Rika de siempre.

pero es imposible.

despues de varias horas, se da cuenta que no va a conseguir dormir.

va a ser una noche muy larga.

* * *

NOTA DE AUTOR:

no se si dejar esto como un one-shot o continuarlo como una serie de drabbles, uno por cada tamer, no se aun estoy pensandolo

amo el Ryuki, siempre estan medio peleando y medio coqueteando, son perfectos! :)

La escena de Skins US que tome prestada es obviamente aquella que involucraba a Tea y Tony, ellos eran la unica razon por la que vi la serie hasta el final (el resto de personajes actuaban tan mal que ni daba ganas de verlos, que adaptacion mas malisima...) y nunca supe como terminaban esos dos xq cancelaron la serie.

Rika me parece un personaje que se complica muchisimo y en la serie siempre esta hablando de que ya no son unos niños, que deberian de dejarse de tonterias y blablabla, entonces se me ocurrio complicarla un poco.

y como siempre, si m dejan un review seria bueno.

nos leemos!

FA2


End file.
